Drummers and percussionists use many accessory percussion instruments and attachments to compliment their core instrument, such as a drum kit, or percussion ensemble, which may include bongos, chimes, triangles, cymbals, wood blocks and temple blocks for example. Each of these instruments or accessories may come with varying methods to mount them to either a cymbal stand, high hat stand, special stand or even to the edges of drum rims. These mounting systems vary greatly and are usually comprised of a clamping method and/or screwing method that attaches directly to the male thread of a cymbal stand or special stand designed just for the particular accessory. Some of the larger instruments/accessories have the mount hardware directly and permanently attached to the actual body, which makes it difficult to mount and un-mount them because of the size of the instrument/accessory. Being percussion instruments and accessories, they are subject to being hit or struck with a drumstick or other like device, and the design/development/manufacture of any magnetic mounting device/system must take this into account.
One example of a conventional magnetic mounting devices include a “Do-it-yourself magnetic iPad® electronic tablet mount” that mounts an electronic tablet to a music stand. Six exposed rare-earth magnets are only glued to a corresponding hardshell tablet case usually constructed of plastic. The expose magnet surfaces are covered with duct tape to protect them, and the back of an electronic table is placed adjacent to the modified hardshell case and the tablet back contacts the magnets and is held by those magnets. The hardshell case s then magnetically adhered to a metal surface such as a refrigerator or music stand.
Another example of exposed magnets is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0240470 A1 to Chi-Jiun Huang (hereinafter “Huang”. Huang discloses an attachment shelf with a plurality of magnetic members and two stop members mounted on a base and a magnetic element between the two stop members. This may attach a smaller article, such as a box or key, containing a magnetic material to a larger object, such as a car, furniture, electric appliance and the like containing a magnetic material by the magnetic actions of the magnetic members and the magnetic element. For example, in Huang, a central magnet is surrounded by a plurality of magnets.
U.S. Pub. No. 2004/02322191 A to Carnevali (hereafter “Carnevali”) discloses an apparatus for removably retaining by magnetic attraction any of various handheld devices. The magnetic mounting apparatus provides a magnetic mounting platform having a socket-like recessed support surface surrounded by a raised lip and backed by an interface structure that secures the magnetic mounting platform assembly to an external mounting surface. A permanent magnet is disposed within a cavity that positions the magnet in close proximity to the flat support surface. A separate and distinct ferromagnetic adapter plate is adhered to a device to be supported, the adapter plate being structured for accommodation by the socket-like recessed support surface for removably retaining the device by magnetic attraction to the magnetic mounting platform. For example, this construction includes, for example, a recessed support surface of a shallow recessed socket overlying a magnet adapted to receive an adapter plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,828 B2 to Ryan et al. (hereafter “Ryan”) discloses a system and method for mounting an electrical device on a wall. The electrical device has a mount and a base. The base connects to an electrical outlet on a surface, and has a first electrical connector, and a magnetically attractable faceplate. The electrical device has a magnet and a second electrical conductor that are positioned so that the magnet mates with the magnetically attractable face plate, and the second electrical connector mates with the first electrical connector. For example, Ryan includes a circular depression within which the magnets are received, and within which the base is received.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0263908 A1 to Franklin (hereinafter “Franklin”) discloses a mounting apparatus allowing an object to be mounted to a mounting surface via magnetic attractions between different planes of engagement. Through the movement of planes of magnets, an object that is brought in proximity to the mounting apparatus may engage one of the magnetic planes (e.g., see FIG. 2) and then be moved further to engage the other magnetic plane (e.g., see FIG. 3), with the combined magnetic force being configured to support the particular object for which the mounting apparatus is designed. The engagement and/or disengagement of the object from the mounting apparatus can thus occur in stages and/or in a tiered manner. Various mounting structures are also disclosed, for example, in FIGS. 1-18. For example, Franklin requires different magnetic planes that are manipulated during engagement with an object and disengagement with the object.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0369418 A1 to Wong (hereinafter “Wong”) discloses a convertible stand/table may be converted for use alternately as a table or a stand, and in particular, a stand suitable for use in mounting, securing, holding, or otherwise retaining or mounting one or more items for viewing and/or use by an individual, including, for example, a tablet or other portable computing device. Further, in some configurations, a magnetic mounting pad, including a suction cup surface and at least one permanent magnet, may be used to mount a portable electronic device such as a tablet on an inclined and magnetically-attractive surface, with the suction cup surface, e.g., provided by a microsuction layer, adhered to the back of the portable electronic device, and with the permanent magnet attracted to the magnetically-attractive surface.
However, conventional magnetic mount systems have several drawbacks and are not suited to engage and retain an object that will be struck with drum sticks or the like.